In Your Room
by lunanova
Summary: A missing moment in the friendship of Ron and Hermione, set summer before sixth year at the Burrow, before Harry arrives. Bonding over a book. More missing moments to come. Three chapter story for Hermione and Ginny now uploaded.
1. Chapter 1

**In Your Room**

Hermione stood outside his door on the top floor landing. He had disappeared after breakfast, and after a few hours she'd begun to wonder what he was doing. It wasn't like him to spend the holidays indoors, unless he was pestering her, and she'd seen his chess set downstairs. So she knocked.

There was a creak of mattress springs, and the door opened, Ron stood in the doorway

"Hello" he said simply

"I came up to see what you're doing"

"Ah, bored are you?"

"No! I was just wondering, what _are_ you doing?"

He frowned, as though thinking what to say

"Oh, are you studying?" she said brightly, her eyes hopeful

Ron snorted

"Come in and see for yourself"

He swung the door open and she stepped in, glancing round. Without Harry's bed the room seemed a bit bigger, the floor was covered with the contents of Ron's trunk, and on the bed lay a book.

"You _are_ studying" her eyes widened "But, we don't know what we're taking next year, 'cause of the OWL results" she turned to him "so what are you reading?"

Ron shut the door

"Shh, I don't want anyone to know" he ran a hand through his hair, an odd expression in his eyes. "It's a new book, dad got it for me"

"Oh" Hermione's mind ran through the years, not once had she seen Ron with a new book, when his battered second hand copies finally gave in he usually shared with Harry.

"It's a sort of early birthday present, very early" he continued, looking down at the book "just don't want the others trying to borrow it" the tips of his ears were a faint pink.

"I bet you don't" she said quietly, he looked up at her quickly, searching her face for the pity he was expecting, but it wasn't there, "there must be some benefits of being an only child after all, not having to share anything I mean, I'm a bit selfish sometimes" she admitted "and I like my privacy, do you want me to leave you to it then?" she looked longingly at the book he held, and tried to read the title upside down.

Ron was surprised, but he knew he shouldn't be. They'd never seemed to care about his lack of cash, why would they start now? Of course it hadn't occurred to her to pity him, and she seemed to be fascinated with the book… He handed it to her and she took it eagerly '_A Guide to Applied Apparition'_

"Oh wow, I'd forgotten we'll be doing that this year' she carefully opened it at the contents, 'of course there's some stuff in the library about it, but this is the latest edition isn't it?" unknowingly she stroked the spine

Ron chuckled to himself "yeah, are you going to get a copy in Flourish and Blotts?"

She was only half listening, scanning the first diagram,

"Mmm? Oh, no, mum and dad weren't too impressed with how much I spent on books last year, so I'll only be getting the standard textbooks, the library has everything else I'll need"

Ron was taken aback, "but what about 'light reading', you normally bring loads with you"

She glanced up at him "It doesn't matter, I've got lots of old favourites in my trunk"

Well, this was new, Hermione being relaxed about books, and he had a copy of something she didn't, he knew the Grangers weren't rich, but she'd always seemed to have everything she wanted before, or at least he thought so. He stood up a little straighter, perhaps he was wrong. Suddenly he felt as though a weight in his stomach had lifted. For some reason this discovery made him feel a bit better.

Hermione had started muttering to herself as she read. He rolled his eyes, and with his hands on her shoulders gently moved her backwards, her legs bumped into the bed and she sat down heavily, totally engrossed and unaware of him. He sat next to her folding his legs under him, and watched her. He'd been in the middle of '_World Apparition Records and How To Beat Them'_ but it didn't look like Hermione would give up the book anytime soon.

He pondered this new situation, and remembered the time his Charms textbook had fallen apart in first year. Harry had taken one look at it and shoved his own copy over. In the middle of an essay, Ron had taken it gratefully, and the next day, Harry had wordlessly opened it between them so they could both take notes. At the end of the lesson Ron had noticed something written on the title page. Harry had added his name under 'this book belongs to'. They'd looked at each other, smiling awkwardly,

"Anytime mate" was all he'd said, and though they'd never said anything else about it, Ron's name had been added to almost every one of Harry's textbooks, the moment his own was done for.

Well, it wasn't a textbook but she would need to read it, and she'd want to borrow it even if she didn't ask. He reckoned he owed her for all the times he'd copied her homework anyway.

"You can borrow it you know," he said, "anytime"

"Oh" he'd gotten her attention "but you said… I mean… its new, and"

He smiled at her "No", he said slowly "you're not one of my brothers, and you ought to read it if you want to pass with your usual standards"

She looked back at him blankly, she desperately wanted to take him up on his offer, but, but she couldn't…

He saw the argument in her eyes and hastily took the book from her "listen, don't borrow it" her face fell.

'I knew it' he thought

"Here" he flipped back through it "lets share it, officially" and he wrote her name under his, before she could protest. "It belongs to you too" he looked up, pleased.

Her cheeks were pink and she was smiling at him, Ron felt his face grow hot "what are friends for" he shrugged. Suddenly he grinned and thrust the book back at her, "you've got a lot of catching up to do, I'm already on chapter seven".

But she just smiled back at him, "Thanks Ron".


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing belongs to me, I'm not making a penny. It's all JK Rowling's.

A/N: A two part, hopefully humourous, story about a missing moment in Ginny and Hermione's friendship, a serious exercise in trust some might say. Written after HBP, set the summer after sixth year at the Burrow.

* * *

**Magazines and Trust**

They were sitting on their beds in Ginny's room, on a sweltering, hot summers day, flicking through old magazines. The window was wide open to attract a hopeful breeze, and the calls and whoops of the Weasley brothers playing Quidditch could be heard distantly through the still and stifling air. Ginny had before her a stack of muggle magazines and was impatiently searching for an old article. Hermione was reading and rereading some instructions in the latest Witch Weekly on the latest colouring charms. They had both agreed, when the boredom born of the incapacitating heat had become too much, to do the others hair with something 'surprising'. For Ginny it was a rare chance to be truly girly while at home, for Hermione it was a chance to practise her magic away from school. It wouldn't be detected at the Burrow, and as no practical magic was set for homework, the only other sensible alternative was housework.

Ginny had inherited some of her father's love for muggle inventions, though she never dared admit it to anyone else in the family. Even Ron didn't know that she had her own small drawer in a chest in the shed, filled with toys out of cereal packets, a kite, some rubber bands, and other things her dad had discreetly brought home from work for her. So she was determined to grab this opportunity to try a difficult muggle hairstyle while she had the chance. It would seem normal to Hermione, she probably wouldn't notice it wasn't very common among other witches, and anyway Ginny was just itching to wrestle her heat-frizzled hair out of her face. She had found the step-by-step guide to a French plait months ago, but had given up after a few frustrating hours trying to work it on herself, now where was it?!

Hermione was much more doubtful about her decision to colour Ginny's hair, if it went wrong…well, it would be bad for Ginny; embarrassing and possibly quite difficult to fix. On the other hand she hadn't found a spell to stump her yet, and the challenge to learn something new and complex was irresistible. Beauty charms weren't exactly her forte, but that just made it more tempting to practice, she'd love to prove Lavender and Parvati wrong, if she didn't have the time to preen at school, that didn't mean she couldn't if she wanted to. Once she had the technique mastered the array of colours and tones possible were limited only by her imagination. She thought of shimmering pink and iridescent silver, glowing honey and baby blue, would Ginny like punk purple or enchanting lilac, gothic black or deep leafy green? What about chocolaty brown - too boring, platinum blonde - bad associations, deep fuchsia - well, Tonks had really made that her own. She should be daring though, it would suit Ginny, and after all, nothing was irrevocable.

At the same moment both girls let out a deep breath and looked up at each other. Ginny had found it, Hermione had chosen.  
"Okay, I need some, erm, equipment, and you probably do too, right?" said Ginny, a little nervously. Hermione nodded, and licked her lips, clutching the magazine anxiously.  
"You take the room, I'll prepare in the bathroom and be back in a few minutes. Er, how shall we choose who goes first?" Ginny frowned, Hermione wasn't exactly known for her skills in this department, and now that it came to it she wasn't so sure…but she couldn't back out now, besides if she didn't get her hands on that mess or curls soon she'd break her wand in two. She was roused from her thoughts by Hermione decidedly standing up and speaking,  
"Alright then, why don't you do me first, I think I need to relax a bit before I do you, you know, get accustomed to this stuff" she waved her hands at Ginny's dresser, and Ginny gulped, this was a serious exercise in trust. Funnily enough Hermione was thinking exactly the same thing.

In the bathroom Ginny had a basket of brushes and hair bands, clips and combs, and she hunted out her secret bottle of hairspray, and after a moments consideration decided that both the muggle straightening serums would be useful. She wished she had those hair straighteners she's seen in the chemists in the village. She'd spent an hour last weekend staring at them through the glass while her Dad was inside chatting animatedly about prescriptions to the poor shop assistant. Not that she really needed them herself, but it was a fascinating gadget. She stood in front of the mirror steeling herself to the task ahead. She wouldn't be daunted by this, not if there was a scrap of Gryffindor courage in her.

Hermione had quickly arranged the instructions on the dresser, transfigured Ginny's trunk into a stool, and was now pacing the short distance between the beds and the door, wringing her hands. She could do this, she could do this. She had to prove herself, and Ginny would understand, wouldn't laugh at her, Ginny, with her beautiful silky red hair, the envy of her year, trusted her to get it right.

* * *

Second part up tomorrow, please please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione sat barely breathing on the transfigured stool, intensely relaxed, in fact almost unconscious. Ginny's dexterous fingers had patiently combed, smoothed, brushed and tamed her hair for what felt like hours, and were now gently plaiting. Her fingers ran through her hair gathering sections to add to the plait, and brushed against her scalp like a soothing massage. She had never known how therapeutic it could be to have your hair brushed, and was happily pondering on the history of female grooming rituals.

Ginny was slightly more tense.

She had accomplished that mammoth task of taming Hermione's hair, and was deep in the midst of plaiting. So far along that any mistake now would mean starting over, and so near the end that she was nervous with anticipation. The muggle instructions were wonderful; step by step instructions weren't often needed when dealing with magic, so the ones that did appear were often badly written with few diagrams. This muggle magazine had everything, even still photos which were _much_ more helpful than models swishing their hair around impressively. She could really study the _detail_.

Finally she reached for a hair band and secured the plait now resting against Hermione's shoulders. She tucked up a few stray tendrils with kirby grips, leaving a few more free to soften the new look. Then she stood back and admired her work, Hermione really did look very pretty. Hermione seemed unaware of this though, until Ginny poked her in he shoulder and her head shot up. She was sat in front of the mirror and her jaw dropped.

"Ginny! Its...its, well, its fantastic!"

"You like it then?" Ginny smiled, a little smugly.

But Hermione was sat transfixed, patting the plait with one hand, gaping into the mirror. After a few minutes her eyes flickered to Ginny and she came back down to earth.

"I can't believe you managed it, without any magic, do you know how many times I've attempted to sort my hair out over the past few years. All those times in the library and during exams when I was _so_ fed up with it being in my face" She turned and grinned at Ginny.

"Thanks, I owe you one"

"You certainly do, I want a change too" said Ginny pointing to her own head.

Hermione sighed, "But are you sure you want to change the colour, most girls would die for such a gorgeous shade"

Ginny crossed her arms grimly, "I want a change Hermione, and you're not backing out, it's my turn" and she sat down abruptly on the bed. It had sounded firm, but her head was full of doubts. Suppose it was mucked up? What, _what _would her mum say? Of course the boys would laugh at her, she'd never hear the end of it. But much more seriously, what if it wasn't fixed by the start of term in just a few weeks? She cringed. Unfortunately Hermione noticed.

"Alright, I'm nervous too and I don't want to ruin you. Hair colouring is a serious matter, and these are new spells for me. Look" Hermione said a little desperately "I'll do the best I can, and if it _does _go wrong, I'll do anything to help you fix it..." she trailed off uncomfortably. Its nice to have _some _confidence in your stylist, she thought, and I'm not giving any.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione stood muttering the instructions. Over and over, until she had them exactly in her mind. She visualised the different steps in turn. As the magazine made very clear, this was a seven step process. The spell transformed the hair gradually from the natural shade to the desired colour through all the intervening tones. Hermione needed to see the final colour in her mind, then work out what the six in-between colours were, concentrating on each in turn while saying the incantation. She had decided on the perfect new shade for Ginny, it was simply a matter of association. She thought of Ginny, who loved flying, who loved being individual and wild and free, and she saw the clear, pale blue sky, on a crisp, cold day.

From golden red hair she would need to change to mousy brown, then murky brown, then black, then sludge grey, then dark blue, then faded blue, then finally the light shimmering sky blue. It would be imperative that Ginny didn't see the intervening shades, or she would freak.

"Right, close your eyes Ginny, just relax and let me concentrate"

And Ginny mutely obeyed, gulping, and deliberately trying to relax her neck.

Hermione made double sure the door was locked and there were no distractions, squared her shoulders, considered her wand for a moment, and began.

Two minutes later Ginny took a peek, opening half an eye. Unfortunately Hermione had reached the sludge grey stage and an unearthly wail escaped before Ginny could help herself. With great presence of mind Hermione clapped her hand over Ginny's mouth and without missing a beat hushed her sternly in the mirror. Ginny took a deep breath and shut her eyes again. Three minutes later Hermione paused, holding her breath, gave a final swish of her wand, then sighed in deep relief as she stood back to appreciate the effect. She had done it, without mishap or disaster. Ginny's hair fell in beautiful, rippling light blue waves, perfectly complimenting her skin.

Ginny, sensing the relief in the room, cautiously opened her eyes once more, then gasped in disbelief.

"Er, Ginny?" Hermione prompted. She was suddenly gripped with a cold wave of horror that although she'd been successful, Ginny might hate the transformation. After all it was quite daring, not exactly blonde highlights.

Luckily she was wrong. Ginny jumped up and flung her arms round her neck in a deep hug, she pulled away and Hermione couldn't fail to mistake the huge grin plastered on her face.

"It's brilliant!"

"Really? You're sure?"

"Absolutely"

Five minutes after Molly had yelled up the stairs that dinner was on the table, and four and a half minutes after the stampede of male Weasleys and one Potter rushing through the kitchen door and nosily scraping chairs, Ginny and Hermione sailed serenely downstairs and quietly sat down at the table. It was a full 30 seconds of silence before the deafening roar of voices erupted.


End file.
